The Summerville Heat
by BluexSatin
Summary: Troy and the Wildcats are all pumped up for a great vacation that is before his rivalry team , the Knights land up in the same resort causing trouble , and the worst problem is Troy is starting to fall for the Knights captain's girlfrnd.TxG
1. Dont cross lines

The Summerville Heat

**The Summerville Heat**

**Disclaimer – **I don't own hsm in any way just my imagination and the plot to this story.

**Summary - **Troy and the Wildcats are all pumped up for a great vacation that is before his rivalry team , the Knights land up in the same resort causing trouble , and the worst problem is Troy is starting to fall for the Knights captain's girlfrnd , the very perfect , Gabriella Montez.

**Genre- **Romance/General/ Angst /Humour/ Friendship

**Rated – **Teen

**Authors note - ** Hi dear fanfictioners , I know u all must be thinking one more story wats wrong wid me ? already my updates r so irregular but im sorry this idea was spurting out of my mind so I decided to give it a try , pls review if u like or hate this story.

**Dedication – **This chapter is dedicated to BabyVanessa093 due to the care and concern you bestow upon me thanks. Also this chapter is dedicated to my cute cute brother and my dear cousins. I love u all.

**Chapter 1 – Don't cross lines**

Troy Bolton , aged 23 , Wildcats superstar with looks to kill for emerged out of the bus breathing in the fresh air. (just pretend wildcats in an actual team name)

He smiled a wide grin, his chestnut brown hair shining even more in the sunshine , his enchanting ultramarine eyes scanned the area and he sighed contentedly. He had needed a break from all the papparazi , the rigid tight schedules , the endless practice sessions .. but he had to admit , it all paid off in the end , they had won the championship trophy , and he proudly deserved and needed a break.

" Ow " he heard a yelp and turned around to face his best buddy , Chad Danforth.

He shooted his friend an amused smile.

" Dude , come over here and help me here " Chad said stuck in the doorway with baggage in his hand.

Troy shook his head and dialled the hotel management number leaving a voice message indicating their arrival.

In about 5 minutes time , a limousine pulled up , and his other team mates scrambled onto each other falling onto the way like pins in a bowling alley , Troy laughed incessantly at the gracefulness and coordination of his 'team mates' and friends , secretly happy that he stepped out first.

Finally composing themselves all of them entered the limo still awestruck at the treatment they were receiving after winning the championship trophy , they hurriedly grabbed the welcome drinks sitting fairly invitingly in the ice box.

Troy just chuckled in amusement,

"We know that you are the captain but –"

"We never expected – "

"Our win would be – "

"This big "

"What are you Zac Efron ?"

"Isn't this drink so refreshing ?"

"Hey there are even snacks here "

"Guys "Troy shouted with all his strength successfully silencing them.

"Thank you for your attention "he said in a polite voice "Now could you please SPARE MY EARDRUMS." He yelled the last part.

" Sorry " they all muttered sheepishly in unison and all of them fell into complete pin drop silence before Troy chuckled and all of them joined in howling with laughter , Troy joined merrily in their rattling , whooping , shouting , cheering , singing (which could be considered howling ) , whatever humane noises one could possibly make.

Finally the limo halted and they all scattered out taking in the beautiful scenic view in front of them , they stood outside a huge sign reading ' Summerville' along with which two palm trees stood complimenting it perfectly. The place was a hue of colours with flowers of different kinds, blossoming beautifully.

As they entered the lobby, they all scanned the place, it was comfortable and cosy , the atmosphere was calm and relaxing , the lights were subtle and the cream coloured chairs seemed to fit perfectly with the wooden tables adorning intricate designs on them. While each table had a single rose in between making it look all the more perfect.

They were interrupted by a sweet and polite voice " Excuse me , may I have your attention please." The lady spoke sweetly , in her formal green coloured formal attire with her hair tied in a tight bun , boys being boys some of them checked her out while others remained calm seemingly remembering they had girlfriends " Thank you , I am Rosy , allow me to assist you as and when required. Your hotel rooms are ready and you can collect your room keys from the front desk. We are honoured to have you as our guests and hope you have a pleasant stay in Summerville." She smiled and walked off and Troy thanked her good naturedly.

"So guys "Troy clapped his hands together to get their attention "You all want to relax ?"

Everyone remained silent exchanging looks.

"Who wants to hit the pool?" Troy asked in an enthusiastic voice.

"We do "they all cheered shouting in unison.

" And what team ?"

"Wildcats"

"What team?"

"Wildcats "

"Wildcats "

"Get your butts in the pool "Chad finished erupting laughter from his team mates.

Xxx

20 Minutes later , the guys scrambled near the poolside in their swimming trunks , most of them adorning well chiselled bodies due to the workouts they went through , still Troy stood out due to his well defined chiselled body complete with abs and muscles.

Troy smiled at seeing the glistening water, taking in the view of the wonderful landscape and serenity of the place. 'This is gonna be a perfect vacation.' He thought.

He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts as he heard a sneering voice,

" Look who it is " Raul said menacingly in his black swimming trunks with his entire team behind him , the Knights.

"What are you guys doing here?" Troy asked frowning at the idea of his vacation being ruined.

Raul smirked viciously " We are on a vacation ."

" Unluckily on the same spot , losers " Chad said butting in between.

Raul came forth and the two rivalry teams exchanged dirty looks at each other.

" Don't you Wildcats cross the Knights " Raul said in a warning tone.

" Who wants to cross your way anyway " Troy said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders with a carefree attitude.

" Bolton " Raul hissed coming nearer.

" Stop it everyone " A female voice interrupted the oncoming World War Three.

Everyone whipped their heads to focus on the brunette that had stepped forward.

" Hey Babe " Raul greeted her keeping a protective hand around her bare waist.

Now that she came into view , Troy fisted his eyes upon her , her beautiful brown orbs dancing invitingly , her long dark ebony curls cascading down her back , how her blue bikini exposed and complimented all her curves perfectly , his eyes glued to her perfect figure and he stood still and breathless for a moment absorbing all her mesmerising features.

He cringed inwardly as Raul kept a hand on her waist , indicating she was taken.

"You guys can stay without killing each other." She said keeping her hand on Raul's chest making Troy sting from inside.

She noticed a pair of bright blues staring at her but quickly tore her gaze away to focus on her boyfriend.

" Lets go Raul " she said glaring at the Wildcats as she spoke.

" Come on let's go " Raul said giving Troy one last deathly look before they scattered in different directions.

" Smart girl he got there ." Zeke said murmuring and smirking at the same time.

Troy smiled as he watched her going with her boyfriend , swaying her hips torcherously in the process , suddenly someone clicked fingers in front of his face.

" Dude , what are you thinking ?" Chad asked seeing the forlorn look on his captain 's face.

" How did he get a chick like that ?" Troy questioned still keeping his eyes on the Latina girl.

**End of chappie**

**Yay , 1****st**** chapter of my new story complete , wheeeeee , I don't know why but I am very excited about this story , well plss review guys if u want an update .**

**Well pls review and tell how is the idea or wat u think bout the 1****st**** chapter , all kinds of suggestions r welcome.**


	2. The beginning

**The Summerville Heat**

**Disclaimer – **I don't own hsm in any way just my imagination and the plot to this story.

**Summary - **Troy and the Wildcats are all pumped up for a great vacation that is before his rivalry team , the Knights land up in the same resort causing trouble , and the worst problem is Troy is starting to fall for the Knights captain's girlfrnd , the very perfect , Gabriella Montez.

**Genre- **Romance/General/ Angst /Humour/ Friendship

**Rated – **Teen

**Authors note - **So sorry for the long wait , had lots of things coming up and thank you so much reviewers this is the most incredible reaction I have ever gotten for my first chapters , you people rock.

**Dedication – **This chappie is dedicated AnimeChick my first ever reviewer , thanks a bunch for all your encouragement , had it not been for you , I had never started writing.

**Chapter 2- The beginning **

Troy dribbled the basketball in his hands , the orange ball creating small thumps on the ground , the only other noise that could be heard was the chirruping of the birds or the gentle breeze blowing , his chestnut hair stuck to his forehead and he aimed for the net again successfully getting the ball through the basket.

He smiled a small smile to himself , he was not usually a morning guy , actually far from it , but today he had suddenly felt the urge to get up early , there wasn't any specific reason nor did he have anything planned but everything around the place in the morning looked calm and composed , it amazed him the way the colours spread in the sky as the sun shone through , the soft melodic sound of the birds , he was thoroughly enjoying the sound of crashing of sea waves he could hear in a distance , he felt an interaction with nature in the best way possible.

Sure yesterday he had been a bit hectic , but that was just due to the inbuilt fear he felt not due to Raul but due to others reasons , other reasons which included a certain brunette in question , he weaved a hand through his chestnut brown hair , his mind whirling around a million thoughts , why was she influencing him so much , everything about her intrigued him so much , so much to know more about her , he wanted to know her name , he wanted to hear her laugh , he wanted to see her curls flowing freely in the wind , he wanted to hold her in her arms , touch her in places where he could make her squirm , wait stop !

This was wrong he couldn't think like that she had a boyfriend , she had a freaking boyfriend , she had a freaking boyfriend who belonged to the freaking Knights team who was the freaking captain. No he had to divert his mind from her , she was just another girl , it cant be that difficult , Can it?

Suddenly his ears perked up as he heard soft thumps on the ground , his cerulean eyes focussed on the petite girl jogging by swiftly and gracefully , Troy watched her again his eyes shining with excitement at seeing her , he watched as she haulted in her tracks near a bench , he watched as she opened the zipper of her jogging suit and let her long deep locks down , he saw her soft pink lips connected with the mouth of the water bottle and he gulped as he saw the sweat trickling down her frame disappearing between the valley of her breasts.

Gabriella suddenly felt the feeling as if a pair of eyes were on her , she turned to see the glimse of bright blue she saw yesterday.

" Um Hey " Troy greeted her enthusiastically raising a hand in greeting.

She quirked an eyebrow and averted her chocolaty brown eyes from him " Hi " she replied shortly , in a tone that was no where near enthusiastic.

" Well I am Troy , Troy Bolton." Troy replied weaving a hand through his sweaty chestnut brown hair.

She titlted her head slightly and furrowed her eyebrows looking at him inquisitively , " Gabriella " she said precisely as she raised a leg to tie her shoelace and his blue gaze drifted once again to her long slender legs as if appreciating it.

" I guess you are in no mood to start a conversation , thank you for your precious time." He said huffing as he turned away.

She held the gaze of his diminishing figure for a minute , before stagerring and adjusting her jacket zipper , carrying her water bottle in her right hand , she jogged to catch with him

" Hey " she said trying to call out to him , he listened as she called out to him , he quickened his pace dribbling the basketball with him.

" Hey you " she shouted again from a distance sprinting off in his direction.

A small smile tugged his lips as he continued down his trail not paying attention to her protests or shouting.

" Troy " she finally shouted , making him stop , and he finally turned around his cerulean eyes connecting with hazel ones , she finally covered the distance in between them , panting softly.

" I am sorry " she said taking deep breaths.

" You don't have to be ." he replied shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly , smiling down at the brunette in front of her.

She looked at him , and her mouth tugged into a small smile looking at the blue eyed boy " I was very very rude to you , " she said shaking her head up and down " I am just sorry , I shouldn't have talked to you like that." She said biting her lower lip waiting for his reply.

" No problem Gabriella , its cool . Chill." He replied dismissing the matter with a wave of his hand.

She nodded gratefully and smiled brightly at him " Want some water ?" she offered.

" Sure thanks " he said taking the bottle from her , and connected his lips with the mouth of the bottle , Gabriella blushed slightly as she saw his mouth collide the same way with the mouth of the water bottle and to Troy water had never been so damn delicious.

" So " he said wiping his mouth slightly " Why was I the recipient of such a hard seeken punishment as of not talking appropriately with a beautiful brunette?" he questioned her smiling amusedly.

She giggled softly before replying " It was nothing really , Um I don't exactly know what came over me " she replied scrunching her nose in the process of thinking.

Troy chuckled at her thoughtful expression before replying " Raul" he said bluntly.

" Raul ? Raul what " she asked crinkling her eyebrows , .

" Oh Ms innocence Come on " he said laughing again showing his pearly whites " Raul is the reason you were trying to shudder me off. "

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off quickly " And I know he told you not to talk to me ."

" Well I – " she opened her mouth to open a reasonable explanation and closed it again , as he raised his eyebrows .

She sighed throwing her hands up "Fine you win " she said " You are right , he does not want me to talk to you or to your team mates but don't expect a polite conversation to take place when you shove right into him."

" Your wish is my command " he replied in an odd accent , making her giggle again " Besides it will be fun encountering you and your boyfriend and pissing the hell out of him." Troy smiled a devilish smirk momentarily forgetting that Gabriella was there.

" Ahem Ahem I am right here ." she said waving a hand in front of him " And by the way don't forget he is my boyfriend , so don't plot any evil schemes against him." She replied breaking again into giggles at his shocked expression.

" Evil schemes ? Me ? " he replied sighing over dramatically .

" God you sound like my friend Sharpay " she replied giggling.

He scrunched his nose a bit in thought " Sharpie ? As in the permanent marker ?" he asked with interest and confusion.

She just giggled harder at his question , after finally composing herself , she crossed her arms as they continued walking down their way to the hotel " Well may I ask you what your evil schemes , oh sorry , your plans for Raul include ?"

" Well you cant." He replied smirking as she pouted her cute face.

" Troy " she whined " Please " she said battling her eyelashes in an attempt to make him spill out his thoughts.

Troy melted momentarily , smiling a dreamy smile at her , she was so full of life and one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid his eyes on , he was mesmerised by even the smallest of her actions , and he was starting to love everything about her , well apart from the fact , she had a boyfriend who was their biggest rival.

" Ok ok stop pulling that girly stuff " he paused momentarily as he saw her beaming brightly at him.

" So " she elongated the word , waiting for hearing his evil and disastrous plans for Raul and the knights.

" So what ?" he asked innocently , with a questioning look on his face.

She whammed his head playfully " The plan , dumbhead." She said .

" Well the first plan includes.." he trailed off eyeing her and she raised her eyebrows exasperatedly asking him to continue " Stealing his girlfriend." He replied cheekily again emitting giggles from ' his' girlfriend.

" That's a practically impossible task to pull off Bolton , " she replied as her brown orbs danced with happiness and liveliness as she spoke.

" Nothing is impossible for Troy Bolton ." he replied waving a hand in air to emphasise his greatness , he replied laughing along with her.

None of them noticed that they had arrived just outside the hotel lobby and were laughing as they were immersed in their own small bubble , neither did they notice a shadow lingering over them

" What are you doing with her ?" the voice demanded causing both of them to whip their heads round to look at the source of the voice.

Pop goes the bubble.

**Review :) for an update ! Thanks a lot.**


	3. Your impact

**The Summerville Heat**

**Disclaimer – **I don't own hsm in any way just my imagination and the plot to this story.

**Summary - **Troy and the Wildcats are all pumped up for a great vacation that is before his rivalry team , the Knights land up in the same resort causing trouble , and the worst problem is Troy is starting to fall for the Knights captain's girlfrnd , the very perfect , Gabriella Montez.

**Genre- **Romance/General/ Angst /Humour/ Friendship

**Rated – **Teen

**Authors note - **Hey guys due to ur awesomeness ( is that a word ?) , I decided to update faster , heres the next chapter , hope its up to the mark.

**Dedication – **This chapter is dedicated to **XoXMusicalXoX **due to the encouragement and support you provide me , thank you so much for sticking by me and my stories ( even though I know they are not as good) and thank you for giving so many beautiful and some of the best stories to fanfiction , you are one of my favourite author and reviewer too. Thanks again.

**Chapter 3 – Your Impact**

" What are you doing with her ?" the voice demanded causing both of them to whip their heads round to look at the source of the voice.

Troy turned his head around to see his afro headed friend and his face turned into a thin line " Chad you have a thing for timing don't you ?" he asked , while Gabriella fumbled with her hands , twisting the cap of her water bottle nervously.

" Timing ? " Chad exclaimed astonished , his eyes bulging out " Were you guys gonna kiss or something ? And Troy are you retarded that you would –"

" Please " Gabriella cut in between , her voice losing the playfulness it had seconds ago with Troy " I would never swap spit with the kinds of you " she said sarcastically , her mouth twitched and she glared at Chad " Wildcats " she spat out , as her eyes pleaded with Troy to understand , and he looked shocked at her reaction for a moment but he quickly understood when he looked in those dark mocha eyes and his lips tilted into a lopsided smile.

She flicked her hair back annoyingly and quickly turned around , ready to take off , but her movement became haulted as his hand held her wrist , and she turned around to face him , his face adorning a lazy smile " I wouldn't recommend that Ms Montez " he said coolly and his eyes shimmered while connecting with hers " Because swapping spit with the kinds of us , is far more pleasant that swapping spit with the Knights or your amazingly skilled boyfriend." He retorted , getting back at her for her remark.

She tilted her head amusedly and drew her face closer to him , so close that she could see the sweat beads glistening on his forehead " He is skilled all right." She commented smirking her voice low , causing Troy's stomach to flip and his face dropped at her comment while his eyes lost their glimmer for a moment , before he could open his mouth to retort she had swished past him leaving him gaping a bit.

" Dude you look like a fish." Chad commented looking at his friend shaking his bewildering afro in the process.

He quickly regained his composure and straightening himself , and shrugging it off " Come one dude lets go , I am hungry ."

Chad grinned stopping the process of his mind whirling at hearing Troy's words " Now you are talking." He grinned and Troy merely chuckled chest passing the ball to him and following Chad to the cafeteria , of course after a shower.

Chad patted his stomach unknowingly thinking of the breakfast , the buffet which lay peacefully steaming and intact , the poor hotel chef didn't know his deliciacies were in mortal danger ……… by a certain afro headed person.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriella sighed as she stepped in front of the doorstep of the room , and she took out her room card as she swapped it in but stop midway as two arms circled around her waist causing her to jump.

She whipped her head around to face Raul ( surprise ) his face smirking at seeing her eyes wide with fear and her body jumpy " Oops " he said innocently.

" Raul " she said furrowing her eyebrows and hitting him on the chest " That was so mean of you." She said crossing her arms in protest and pouting.

He chuckled and caged his arms around her trapping her in between " I will make it up to you." He said huskily licking her cheek as if savouring her , Gabriella closed her eyes as she felt his moist tongue glide on the surface of her cheek , her breathing became ragged , but not in a pleasurable way.

" Raul we are in the middle of a corridor." She said wishing inwardly he would stop , he stopped for a moment and looked at her features which mesmerised him even more and connected his hungry mouth with her neck again , much to her discontent , and skilfully his hand swapped the card and the door clicked open and he ushered her in the bedroom tightening his grip on her petite waist.

Gabriella gulped as he sucked and nibbled on her neck " God you.. are..so..beautiful." he said continuing to suck her harshly not caring if she gave a whimper , or her hands were shaky as she held on to him and he clambered to her bed making her stagger to the bed. Gabriella knew she should feel delighted , but her body had a reasoning of her own , no matter how much she reminded himself that this was right , he was her boyfriend , that she should let him touch her , she couldn't feel comfortable around him , she tried to feel satisfied and uttered his name softly as he kissed her , showing him that she was pleasured by his actions , however to her dismay , she wasn't .

" Raul " she tugged softly at his hair trying to stop him.

" Whats wrong darling ?" he asked sounding a bit agitated , as she stopped his actions .

She bit her lower lip , trying to whack her mind for an excuse " Um I have , I have to take a bath , I am all sweaty." She said helplessly.

" That's not a problem." He said disconcerted rolling his eyes , as he connected his lips with her and she kissed him back but wincing a bit.

" Please Raul." She said her eyes praying with him to understand , he didn't seem to focus on her pleading .

" Come on darling ." he said running his hand over her thigh and his other hand stroking her hair.

She got up abruptly as she saw him near her " I have to take a shower." She said avoiding his gaze.

" I will join you." He said getting up along with her but she had already slammed the door shut , leaving a scowling Raul behind , she heard the soft thump of her door being closed.

She leaned her head towards the bathroom door and gulped , breathing heavily , she felt awful the cringing feeling she would feel when he would touch her , she reminded herself over and over again that he was her boyfriend , he had told her that he loved her , she should allow him to touch her and she should enjoy his touches , she closed her eyes and opened it as quickly as she closed it.

Her eyes widening in horror , why the hell did she just see Troy Boltons handsome face ?

She shifted her thoughts quickly , _Raul Raul think about him , your Boyfriend , your ..um love uh maybe yeah , but what was that feeling with Troy , why did I not shiver when he touched me , why had that accident affected me so deeply , and Troy's touch was so comforting and caring , stop it! Gabriella Marie Montez you cannot think about him like that , Raul hates him , heck , his entire team does , its like a World War between them , but oh god those eyes , that charming smile…Stop! You are doing it again. No No No Troy _she shut her eyes again _Darn him and those eyes!_

She pushed herself from the door and quickly shed her clothes , and let the cool water fall down her body trying to get rid of all the thoughts swirling in her mind about the certain basketball boy actually , two of them. She sighed weaving her hands through her hair , _You cant think of him like that , you just cant._ She told her self over and over again , how could he have so much impact on her , after all she had just met him but what eyes he had…..

Xxxxxx

Troy quickly sauntered over to his shower cubicle finding the wonderful solace in there , Chad had continuously talked over the route about the kinds of food they serve here , the variety of food , the specialities they served , food food food , did he ever think anything else ?

Troy nearly jumped out of his skin as heard the door shaking wildly and heard some insane stalker knocking the door .

" Get your ass out quick." Chad yelled continually knocking the door.

" Chad " Troy said clenching his fists in anger , his jaw tightening " Please give me some PRIVACY." He yelled.

" Dude the buffet will get over , you are taking so long."

"I have just entered the bathroom."

"And you are spending your lifetime in it."

"Chad please leave me alone and get out of my room NOW."

"But you don't get it , the food is waiting for me , its yelling in its cute voice 'eat me eat me Chad' "

" Chad the sooner you go , the sooner I wil come."

" You take time more than a girl."

"JUST LEAVE ME FREAKING ALONE OR I AM GONNA TRASH YOUR HEAD ON THE BUFFET TABLE."

Truly terrified this time Chad walked away , his shoulders low , and his face as if that of a five year old who had been scolded Chad exited the bathroom.

Troy whacked his mind and closed his eyes , sighing at his friends stupid behaviour , his thoughts drifted back to the brunette , and a smile crept up to his face .

_Wow just a mere thought of her can make me smile , Is she that amazing?_

He thought humming a tune as he enjoyed his shower his thoughts getting lost as he thought the possibilities what it would feel like if she was with him at the moment , her bare skin pressed up against his own………..heavenly for sure.

He was peacefully unaware of the fact that the same girl he was thinking about shed a tear due to the troubles roaming around in her mind.

**Bad Reviews ? Good reviews ? all are welcome , just let me know ur thoughts , U guys rock.**

**Thanks so much for ur attention and alerts and reviews , thank u .**


	4. Liar

**The Summerville Heat**

**Disclaimer – **I don't own hsm in any way , just my imagination and the plot to this story.

**Summary - **Troy and the Wildcats are all pumped up for a great vacation that is before his rivalry team , the Knights land up in the same resort causing trouble , and the worst problem is Troy is starting to fall for the Knights captain's girlfriend , the very perfect , Gabriella Montez.

**Genre- **Romance/General/ Angst /Humour/ Friendship

**Rated – **Teen

**Authors note - **.I am so sorry for the late update , actually my net is down and I am updating this from a friend's help , sorry again . :(

**Dedication – **This chapter is dedicated to **nothingmuch-47 , **thanks for ur amazing reviews , thoughts and comments , this one's for you.

**Chapter 4 – Liar **

She felt the calmness of the water as she passed the pool and watched as the light ripples of water brought even more soothing ness to it , she smiled as she walked feeling the gentle breeze passing through her long brown locks , her eyes travelled across the pool and were met with a fiercer shade of blue.

She took a deep breath as she smiled back at the chestnut haired guy walking in the same direction as her smiling all the way , until she settled at the stool on the thatch finally breaking the eye contact with him.

He slowly crept up to her and parted her hair sideways , whispering in her ear and her eyes grew wide realising how close he was " We can talk " he said his hot breath trickling in her ear " Your boyfriend is no where in sight." He finished smirking sitting across the stool joining her.

She tried to shudder off the involuntary shivers run down her spine as she regained her composure " God ! Troy , you sound like we are having an affair." She said followed by her familiar giggle.

Troy's smirk grew wider and there was a certain mischievousness in his blue depths " Oh I would love to." He said smugly retreating back to sit in his chair , but his eyes grew wide realising that this was a stool , not a sofa or a chair , hence the consequence he tumbled over and fell straight on the butt , enticing melodious laughter from the brunette sitting opposite him , clutching her side of the stomach tightly .

Troy rubbed his butt and looked at her frowning " You are supposed to help me here."

She finally looked up at him , her mocha eyes dancing " Really ? According to me it served you right , captain , for being your cocky self."

" Shut up " he said playfully finally sitting up and a smile tugging at the corner of his lips " You are the one who started it."

" Me ?" she said dramatically , pointing a finger at herself " How could you be that cruel to blame me , that's very very bad Bolton – "

" Ya I am bad and you are the angel ?" he questioned smiling cocking an eyebrow at her , she stuck out her tongue at him causing him to laugh.

" That's indeed mature for a comeback Ms Montez." He said shaking her head at her cuteness , she opened her mouth to reply back but was interrupted by the waitress there with a sunshine smile on her face –

" Excuse me , Good Morning sir and madam , what may I get for you ?" she asked politely her gaze mainly lingering on Troy , and Gabriella momentarily frowned as she checked him out before recovering quickly , clearing her head.

" One Fresh Lime juice please. " Troy replied flicking his hair backwards, emitting a sigh from the waitress.

"Make that two." Gabriella quipped in between throwing a glare in her direction and she straightened up quickly thinking the two of them were together.

Troy smiled " You would prefer the same ?" he asked curiously , his eyebrow arching.

" Yup I would want to kick start my day in a healthy way ." she said enthusiastically jumping from her resting position.

Troy laughed at her childish demeanour , " Yeah and you would feed on the junkies later." He said collecting his fresh lime juice from the counter and handling her , her own glass.

She scrunched up her nose in confusion , making Troy chuckle again .

" I saw you , last afternoon feeding on chocolate pudding like it was the most precious treasure in the world." He said taking a sip of his juice.

She placed her hands on her hips and gasped " You have been spying on me ."

" Well its hard for my eyes to not to keep track of something so beautiful ." he said softly focussing his gaze on the glass and missing the pink blush that appeared on the brunette's cheek due to his comment.

"Well whatever " she said trying to jump from the subject immediately " Chocolate pudding is my favourite and it's the best way to relieve stress , So naturally its my favourite plus its totally yummy." She said taking her own sip from the juice.

" You were stressed ? Why ? " he inquired his blue eyes questioning her hazel ones.

" I ..uh..It wasn't anything , its not necessary I eat that in stressful situations , Is it ?" she said avoiding eye contact.

"Right " he said outstretching the word " You are not a good liar Montez." He said smirking.

"Deal with it Bolton." She said teasing him with her tongue.

They were blissfully unaware as a fellow Knight watched them from a distance grimacing at each time they shared a laugh or the way they locked eyes

" Oh yes I have to talk to Raul. " he murmured to himself " And he isn't gonna like this."

xxxx

" Hey Raul " Gabriella entered with a smile playing on her lips as she hugged him but didn't notice his stiffed movement.

" Where have you been babe ?" he asked his jaw tightening as he closely scrutinised her .

"Oh I was with a friend." She replied shuffling through her purse unknowingly avoiding his penetrating gaze.

" And that friend apparently has blue eyes and brown hair if I am not wrong." He replied in a dead panned voice , that seemingly held no emotion.

She freezed in that spot her hand stopping her movement 'He knows' she screamed within , Then she turned facing him cautiously finally seeing the rage within his green orbs.

" Raul..I .." she started reasoning but was fiercely interrupted as he slammed his hand on the wooden table.

" I told you not to talk to him ." he spat at her face , his voice icy and she shrunk back with fear with the impact and decisiveness the voice held.

"Why the hell cant you just do what I tell you , why doesn't that go in your head , when I tell you to stay away from that man , it means you have to obey it , cant you understand that .."

" That he is a Wildcat." She completed his sentence softly , finally lifting her eyes with her own questioning ones.

" Is that the only thing Raul , Is that the only dumb thing ?" her voice finally pitched letting him know her agitation.

" I know that he' s the captain of your rival team , but how can you mix your professional and personal lives , its so stupid not to mention childish."

He turned her arm sharply and she winced at the touch " You wont be seen with him , that's it. And for your information no , that's not the only reason " his tone softened and he cupped her face in his hands " Listen to me Gabriella they did not win the finals by fair means they won it by money."

And the lie was said so smoothly that the brown eyes girl gasped softly at the realisation that her 'friend' was apparently a ' cheater'

**Now what would occur between Troyella ? Lets wait and watch**

**Also many of you have been requesting for Troyella to kiss , I would say guys all in good time ;-) **

**I would love to hear what views you readers have on this chapters , Please review they are highly encouraging.**

**Thank u all**


	5. Answer me

**The Summerville Heat**

**Disclaimer – **I don't own hsm in any way just my imagination and the plot to this story.

**Summary - **Troy and the Wildcats are all pumped up for a great vacation that is before his rivalry team , the Knights land up in the same resort causing trouble , and the worst problem is Troy is starting to fall for the Knights captain's girlfrnd , the very perfect , Gabriella Montez.

**Genre- **Romance/General/ Angst /Humour/ Friendship

**Rated – **Teen

**Authors note - ** You guys probably want to hit me hard with something big anything big , like piano or like put me in a stampede full of elephants , well I don't blame you and also really sorry for the confusion related to Basketball cheater thing that has been going round , I really don't know much about it cuz its not as famous , I bet you think the events in the story are getting lamier and lamier or stupidier ( I don't think these two words even exist , oh well ) well plz express your views through ur reviews , you could write crab , you could write I have lost my head or gave it to the cannibals to eat whatever you want and I am so sorry about the lack of updates , sadly that is gonna remain the same , special sorry to all of you and thanks for the ppl who reviewed in the last chapter.

**Dedication – To all the beautiful , great and forgiving ppl who are still reading this fanfic and taking out their precious time to review , I love you guys , thanks a bunch . ****J**

**Chapter 5 – Answer me**

"He takes drugs."

"What?"

"Its true Gab."

"That's must be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"It may be ridiculous yet its true."

"No way in hell."

"Don't you believe me ?"

".."

"Don't you ?"

"I..I do " she replied back in a shaky voice , not quite sure of the answer herself. Of course she would have to believe , he was her boyfriend , so it was written the rules to be a girlfriend to believe him , except whatever he was saying at that moment appeared to be even more dense headed than that big afro headed friend of Troy's , and his afro was huge .

"So stay away from him. You know I want the best for you , right? " he asked more than stated to her in a tone of finality , his face overshadowed by concern.

"Right." She mumbled looking down at the red carpeted floor , " I am sorry " she mumbled " Maybe I should have listened to you."

He smiled and caressed her smooth soft cheek " Its ok just keep away from Bolton."

She hummed softly as she felt the wet green grass with freshly sprinkled dew and rubbed her bare feet against it , it tickled and she giggled softly to her own self , her hair were tied in a loosely sideways as her white dress swayed a little with her movements.

_She's an angel._

That was the only coherent thought running through Troys mind as he his blue azure eyes gazed upon her looking at her serenity , he could feel her glow , the way her dress clung perfectly in the right curves did not help from the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off her , observing all her movements with full attention , the way her olive skin glowed , the way her hair-

"What are you doing here ?" her voice wasn't pleasant as it disrupted his thoughts.

He rubbed his neck nervously and offered her a smile "Just passing by and happened to see you."

She didn't smile back.

He cautiously but not loosing his casual streak came towards her sensing something wrong in the air , her cold demeanour reminding him vaguely the first time he saw her.

"Whats wrong Gabi?" his voice was soft , full of concern as his ceruleans dove into her mocha ones looking for answers.

She closed her eyes momentarily before reminding herself not to fall for his charm , and muster up enough courage to remain rock solid "Its Gabriella " she said in an expressionless voice.

He furrowed his eye brows together in a way , Gabriella knew was cute , _you are supposed to blocking him out ,_ she reminded herself again.

"Well…uh Gabriella , yeah ? what happened ? You are not acting like yourself."

She snorted "I don't need you to teach me how to deal with people Bolton." She snapped viciously her eyes radiating fire at him.

"Woah…wait now I fall in the category of "people". he said amusingly trying to lighten up the situation.

"You don't consider yourself to be human ?" she replied as her face adorning a frown.

"Ofcourse I do ." he said shrugging nonchalantly " but the point is not that whether you think I am a human , a chimp or a cyborg alien , the point is what has got you all worked up?"

" It dosent matter Troy , just stay away from me." She replied her voice sounding defeated.

" Why?"

"Please just don't try to intereact with me in any way possible , I just don't have to do anything with you."

"I want a reason." He stated coolly shoving his hands in his jeans pocket flicking his hair wait a slight shake of his head .

"I have to go." She stated quickly before beginning to walk away , but she didn't get to far as a warm hand enclosed around her wrist , his hold was gentle yet firm.

He pulled her towards him , her frame trembling as his body pushed up against his and one hand securely tightened around her waist.

"I want answers Gabi." He said almost quietly gently as he looked at her with so much intensity in his eyes , had it not been he had held her slow tightly she would be sure she would fall.

"Let me go." She managed to choke out trying with all her strength to avoid feeling the heat emitting from his body as he held her close.

She couldn't handle it , as she saw his eyes darkening to darker shade of blue , a blue she never saw in his gorgeous eyes , she shut her eyes knowing she would give in to him , if he continued to look at her that way.

His hand gently began to caress her back as his other hand came up to gently hold a strand of hair that was blowing the wind , which he gently placed behind her ear.

His mouth shifted towards him and he could hear her breathing unevenly , his gaze travelled upon her soft pink lips which were trembling , he could feel his own pulse increasing and he felt her fingertips grazing his chest in very soft movements making him shudder.

His lips connected to her cheek and he kissed it softly , but the texture of her skin was so smooth that he was unable to resist sucking it , he took the skin of her cheek and gently and tenderly began to suck it , his lips moving west towards its destination , ever so slightly , he could feel her hot breath against him , his lips finally grazed the corner of her lips , and her nimble fingers started stroking his chest in an awkward manner.

She was no longer pushing him away.

As soon as his lips touched against her full lips , they pulled away immediately hearing an echo of "TROY"

Chad came bouncing like a boy happily dribbling his basketball , "Hey hoops there you are , Game on."

As Troy silently watched his "best friend" , fists clenched and nostrils flaring and wondered the maximum ways in which he would damage every limb in his body or better yet his afro , Gabriella slipped away quietly from the scene too shaken up from the things that just happened a moment ago.

**I know you guys must be really really like frustrated with me right now , for writing such a short chapter but really guys I am trying.**

**Leave you thoughts and comments plz they really mean a lot , I would be extremely grateful.**


	6. Confound

**The Summerville Heat**

**Disclaimer – I don't own hsm in any way just my imagination and the plot to this story.**

**Summary - Troy and the Wildcats are all pumped up for a great vacation that is before his rivalry team , the Knights land up in the same resort causing trouble , and the worst problem is Troy is starting to fall for the Knights captain's girlfrnd , the very perfect , Gabriella Montez.**

**Genre- Romance/General/ Angst /Humour/ Friendship**

**Rated – Teen**

**Chapter 6 – Confound**

She ran to her room as fast her legs could carry her completely oblivious to her surroundings , as she shut the door behind her. Her back connected with the cold wooden surface and she slid down tears leaking from her brown hazel eyes.

"Why do you have this effect on me?" she sobbed shrinking into a ball on the floor.

xxx

Troy clenched his fists tightly and closed his eyes as he looked at his afro headed friend and gave him a death glare , to which he responded with an amused raides eyebrow confusion apparent in his face . Troy shook his head and stalked off in a huff leaving his clueless friend behind.

"What did I do ? " he muttered with a frown on his face raising his basketball in the other hand.

His immediate stride soon turned into running on the path of the joggers trail , a thousand questions were running in his mind at the same time , he couldn't understand the reason she appeared so aloof towards him , he thought they were friends atleast , apparently he was shook his head to clear his head in some way , no Gabriella wasn't that kind of girl who suffered from huge mood swings , it could have been Raul had asked her to stay away from him , yes it had to be the only possible logical explanation , but still he had a nagging fear that there was more to the wanted to know what exactly he had done to upset her because whatever had posessed her to act this way , he was going to make it right. He stopped as he felt the blood pulsating in his veins and sweat trickling down his forehead and then he ran some more ...

xxx

Gabriella smiled politely at the gym instructor as a thanks as she made her way through the exit and appreciated the various charts and paintings that adorned the sky blue coloured walls. As she pushed open the wooden door she was suddenly yanked by a strong mascular arm and dragged into a dark corner with very dim light. Her eyes widened in fear and she would have shouted loudly had her mouth not been covered that very instant but even though she couldnt see the "kidnapper" she bit his palm...harshly.

"Aargh..Gabi , its just me ." Troy said rubbing his palm.

"Tro..I mean Bolton, what the hell do you think your doing ?" she snapped harshly trying to wriggle free from his tight grasp "Let go of me."

"I will let go of you Gabi.."

"Gabriella" she corrected.

He closed his eyes for a moment "Gabriella " he said in a soft murmur "Just tell me what I have done , Please." his ceruleans pleaded with chocolaty brown depths , but suddenly she snapped out of the trance.

"Just leave me alone , I dont want you to touch me." she said looking at him with a frown like he was some sort of an untouchable.

He was suddenly knocked down by the intensity of despise he saw in her eyes and removed his arm gently from her waist " Its Raul ? Isnt it ? He must have been the one to .."

"No , I am a big girl and no one takes decisions for me." she said looking at him in the eye " And I would seriously suggest you not to waste your precious time on me and find some other chick to flirt with cuz I am unavailable and.."

He was the one to cut her off mid sentenced this time " Flirting ? What the hell...I wasnt flirting with you , I was just trying to form some sort of a friendship.."

"Well newsflash Troy " she said her tone raising and her eyes darkening " I dont want any kind of a bond with the kind of you."

"What kind do I belong to exactly ?" he demanded his hands crossing over his chest.

Drug addict kind .

"Nothing , just stay away from me ." she said her voice void of all emotions as she tried to escape the cooped up corner but was blocked by his arm.

"Let me go." she demanded through gritted teeth.

"What if I don't want to stay away from you ?" he asked softly looking in her eyes to find any trace of the Gabi he knew.

"You can try but you are going to fail miserably at it." she said giving him a sinister smile and ducking underneath his arm and jogging off to find Raul.

Troy stood in the same dark corner watching her leave " I never fail Gabi." He said as he pushed off the wall.

xxxx

"Hey baby " Raul greeted Gabriella with a small kiss on her lips " You look hot." he commented as he looked her up to down i her red track suit and shorts.

She smiled sweetly at him "Thanks .. " she said grabbing a chair near him " So have you got any plans for the evening ?"

"Yup the guys have planned a game in the evening.. I am not gonna miss it for anything at all." he watched as her face grew sullen.

"Not even for me ?" she asked with a pout.

"Well.." he said with a raised eyebrows " What have you got planned ?" he said eyeing her body and licking his lower lip.

She was oblivious to his look of lust " There are these great salsa lessons that are taking place in the evening for a month and since we are here that long , I thought its the perfect oppurtunity to learn something new in a place like this..."

"Whoa whoa " he stopped her with a raise of his hand " Hold your horses babe. Salsa ? And me ? Sorry babe me and dancing dont match..at all."

"Please Raul " she said squeezing his hand " It will be really fun."

"Babe why dont you go alone ?" he asked her with a roll of his eyes.

"Its a couple entry only and you will love it babe ..really" she was almost pleading with her eyes.

"Can't you take a friend babe?" he said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Can't you miss a match babe?" she said him mockingly.

"The answer will remain no." he stated in a decisive manner " Now stop acting like a baby and you can go with Marcus ."

"Marcus ? " she shrieked " Are you out of your mind ? That guy has two left feet." she shuddered internally at the memory of him attempting to balance some wine glasses on his huge shoulders and doing the cha cha.

He laughed in a deep voice " He's not that bad." he said squeezing her bottom lip.

"Whatever " she said squatting his hand away " I am not talking to you." she said in a huff as she walked away from him. He didnt attempt to follow her and laid back and enjoyed the sun , she would come back to him , she always did...

xxx

Chad entered the captain's room and saw him sitting on the bed half naked " Hey captain." he greeted him.

Troy sharply whipped his head around looking at him frowning "How did you get in ? The room was on privacy."

Chad gave him a wide smile and showed his duplicate room card " Got it from the reception giving your details ."

Troy groaned and sunk his head in the white fluffy pillow trying to disappear from his childhood friend.

"Leave me alone." he said , his voice muffled in the pillow.

"Hey just have a news that might cheer you up." Chad said in an animated manner.

" I am not interested." Troy said , his voice dull with his face still in the soft pillow.

"Raul and his girlfriend got into a fight ..."

"What ?" the blue eyed boy sat up bolt upright " How? When ? On what topic?"

Chad smirked "Where's the fire bro? And now you appear all interested..."

" I am just curious " He said shrugging his shoulders and gathering his composure although his insides were jumping with excitement at the thought.

"It wasn't anything major.."

"Oh"

"But she was pestering him about some evening salsa lessons and he denied , so..thats the point of the argument. And then she was giving him all sorts of reasons to come but he flatly refused and told her to go with Marcus since it's a couple and all..."

"We are going there..." Troy said determined.

There was a split second silent moment and then Chad was howling with laughter and Troy glared at him and spoke through gritted teeth . his face fierce with determination "I am dead serious Danforth."

Chad clamped his hands together and grabbed a packet of pretzels popping one leisurely in his mouth "You know Troy , there is nothing and I mean nothing in the world that can actually pursuade me to go to those stupid salsa lessons."

The blue eyed boy gave a devilish grin and crossed his arms "Are you sure Chad ?"

"Yeah I am positive." he replied shovelling more pretzels in his mouth.

"Oh really ? I guess that you never told Ms Taylor McKessie that you actually fantasize about her in the shower ..."

"WHAT ?"

"And moan her name ..."

By now Chad was coughing violently as the pretzels flew out and trying to glare viciously at his friend , correction his so called friend slash black mailer.

Troy tauntingly shook the cell phone in his hand "All it will take is a phone call."

Chad scowled at him " Don't you dare Bolton."

"Oh I definately dare."

The two feld each other's stare for a long time , and finally Chad sighed and said in a bitter mumble "Salsa"

Troy smiled victoriously , he knew that Chad was a coward who valued his friendship too much to put it on risk with Taylor. Therefore he was terrified at the thought of risking his love - hate relationship with her.

Troy smiled "Salsa "

xxx

**I know this is really short but please review I really need your feedback and I was absent for so long due to high school ...Please leave your comments guys.**


End file.
